In the case of injuries to the ankle, foot or toe, rather than a conventional crutch that requires employment of the user's arm and hand, an alternative option is a “hands-free” crutch that attaches directing to the affected leg. The hands-free crutch keeps pressure off of the ankle, foot and toe by holding it, in various manners, above the foot of the attached crutch, and as the name suggests, enjoys the advantage of freeing the user's hand for other activities while walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,595 is an example of a more highly developed version of the most basic hands-free crutch (i.e., the peg leg). Essentially, the user's knee is immobilized in a bent position and the user must swing the leg and attached crutch from the hip in order to walk. Another example of a hands-free crutch can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,891. This hands-free crutch attaches only to the lower leg, thus allowing the leg to bend at the knee during walking, and consequently allowing the user to exercise the muscles associated with this movement. However, significant force is applied to the lower leg, and particularly to the patellar tendon, when walking. While hands-free crutches of these types have been useful, further improvements are possible.